custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Blooded Dancing! Jason, the Play Along Ranger! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (A summer night as Hope chases down a criminal who has just robbed the jewelry store) Barney: We can get close enough to him if we used Princess power! Hope: I think we're gonna go with my original plan, just jump through the rooftops and catch this guy with Crystal Twilight Flash! Baby Bop Mommy I want off this ride.... BJ: Hey hey Baby Bop you know we can fly right? (The bad guy catches a break on top of a roof) Hope: Think you could catch a break huh? (Hope appears towards the bad guy) Hope: You're going to repent for all those crimes... Now... Song in my heart play ON! Magic --- (A guitar riff is heard) Hope: Eh? Electric guitar? (A man appears wearing a full on Sentai costume on a flying hoverboard) Hope: I never thought of a hoverboard! Criminal: What are you?! Man: I'm the Play Along Ranger sir.... Ha! (Starts dancing a physical attack) Hope: Whoa hot blooded! Play Along Ranger: You. Barney Hunter. Hope: Eh? Why do you need me? Play Along Ranger: You were about to call for a magic banjo weren't you? Hope: Yeah. Play Along Ranger: I've heard great things about you... And now I want to fight alongside you for this one occasion! Hope: But you haven't even Well okay I guess I could try a double attack what can I do? Play Along Ranger: Activate your Magic Banjo and we'll do a Both: A duet of "I Love You" ! That's perfect! (Hope puts the song stone in her magic banjo and starts playing along with the Play Along Ranger) Criminal: Please stop playing those infernal instruments!! (Screams and then is captured by police) Hope: Thank you!! You were Huh? Where did he go? (Subtitle) Hope: Hot Blooded Dancing! Jason, The Play Along Ranger! (We return to the episode where Hope is eating a popsicle watching the news) Newsperson: In other news this afternoon there have been reports of a new superhero in Summersfield... He calls himself the Play Along Ranger, nobody knows who he really is but some people suspect that it's YouTuber 23-year-old Jason Cloverfield, for the popularity of his dance along videos for children. Reporting live in Summeesfield Park, I'm Dan Kanvagh. Hope: (with a popsicle stick in her mouth) Man he's getting more popularity than I am alone... But I shouldn't be jealous at all... Barney: I don't think you should be too jealous... Hope: You're right but you're playing Mario Kart aren't you? Barney; Eh. It was the only N64 game I could find. Isn't summer about playing video games on your dimension? Baby Bop: Well I wanna go find out who he is! BJ: We could be dealing with someone from the HiT Circus. Barney: Well I... Hope: Of course.... I say we all go check it out... Baby Bop: Me too ! BJ: Me too! Barney: You can count me in... Hope: Let's la let's go!! (The scene follows to Jason's house and Hope knocks on the door) Woman: Oh hello, are you one of Jason's fans? Hope: No ma'am actually I was doing some research on him.. Woman: Oh you wanted to find out more about him huh? You look like you came a long way. Why don't I set out some beverages? I'm Darla Cloverfield by the way. I'm his mom... Hope: Oh well I didn't realize he still lived with his folks but that's okay... A lot of people during this day and age do don't they... After all I still haven't found my own place... Darla: (laughs) Oh you'll find it someday! Hope: And where's Mr. Cloverfield? Darla: My husband works a trucking job. We were both in the navy and met through high school... The day we were discharged was the day he got down on one knee and married me. Hope: How romantic! Barney: Yeah romantic... Hope: Eh?! What are you doing out are you crazy?! Darla: What are you in to with that doll? Hope: I'm a ventriloquist in my spare time... I perform for children on the bus Barney here is my biggest hit! Darla: Wow you look very good at it. Oh that's right! I'll prepare your drink. Jason is in his old clubhouse playing his superhero fan fiction again... He goes to an engineering college and gets a lot of time to work on his... Inventions... (Jason is seen putting latest adjustments to his hoverboard and he drops everything when he sees Hope) Hope: Are you Jason Cloverfield? I'm Hope Fujimori. This is Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, I'm a Jason: DINOSAAAUUURRSSS! (He hugs all three of them) Hope: Y-you can see them?! Jason: They're the three original Barney dinos right? Hope: Of course... But --- Jason: Can you show me that quick step from Colors All Around? Barney: Well I guess I could... Okay it's like this and this and (He starts dancing like a prodigy) Batney: You've got it now!! Jason: Yeah!! Hope: I came because I had a question so umm How did you become the Play Along Ranger anyway? Jason: My play alongs... Hope: Come again? Jason: I wished upon a shooting star that I would entertain children everywhere like Genevieve Tsurihime my idol. But instead I got this morpher... And since then I band together with superheroes every where in the name of playing along! I'm also an engineering student at a private school so I invented all these.. Including the first flying hoverboard. Hope: So that's what made you able to fly before .... Jason: But I don't know my parents want me to stick to engineering.... But I want to sing and dance and entertain people!! Hope: You should follow your dreams Jase.... I want to be the Lyrick Studios executive and look at me an ordinary girl from a small town but... Jason you have potential. I can see it. (Smiling) You've got the spark. Jason; Do you think so? Hope: Yep!! And if not I owe you an ice cream sundae! Jason: Deal! (They both laugh) (On a Crystal ball in the HiT Circus...) Oasis: This is fab..... My next target.... (Eyecatch A: Hope uses the Crystal Smartphone to transform to different things, Ballet mode with Baby Bop, Sporty Dreamer with BJ and Hope then uses the Crystal Heart to reveal her Barney Hunter form) (Eyecatch B: Hope buys ice cream from the ice cream truck and realizes she's got too many she gives Baby Bop a pink swirl and BJ a sponge cream, she gives a popsicle to Barney and then Hope gets a popsicle that says "Winner!" And dashes to the konbini) (That night) George: I'm home! Darla: Dear, you look tired... Pull up a chair. George: I need to tell Jason something... (Jason dashes in for dinner and overhears) George: If Jason keeps living in a fantasy world of Doodlebops and Barney he's not gonna survive when he gets out of engineer college... Jason: (gasping) Darla: You overheard... Jason: You don't realize... How important these dreams are to me! I don't want to be an engineer! I want to be an entertainer!!!!! (Takes off crying) (Goes back to the clubhouse where he is in tears) Oasis: Oh poor Cloverfield... Doesn't everyone just hate you? (Grins evilly) Jason: Who is that? Go go Oasis: Time to realize that not everyone, I mean.. Everyone doesn't like you!! (Spreads dark dust on Jason and he transforms in to the dark Play Along Ranger) (At the grocery shop) Hope: Okay now that I've gotten everything for mom's stew... I guess it's time to pick up... The lucky popsicle!! Barney: Ah yes... The popsicle... BJ: The winners circle of frozen desserts... Baby Bop: It's so cold but... All 3: You're always a winner! Hope: And definitely more peanut butter Hohos right? Barney: Yes but... Hope: What's wrong? Baby Bop: We feel dark energy! It's coming from town! Hope: Well then let's go ! (Hope dashes out and is shocked to see Jason ravaging the town with his new dark powers) Jason: If nobody likes me..... I'll hate the rest of this town!!! (He does a laser which has a basket of kittens in it from the 33rd floor) Baby Bop: Those kittens! Hope: Where do I transform? BJ: In that alley! (Hope dashes to the alley and takes out the Crystal Heart) In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Hope: Crystal Ribbon Restraint!! (Jason takes the ribbons and throws Hope against the walls) Hope: Hold up!! (Holding up her hands) Hope: Music and Rhythm hear my plea! Let me play a melody!!! (The magic bongos appear) Hope: These better work... (She plays a tune on them) Hope: (sings) Jason You're the cats pajamas you're someone extraordinary Won't you play your guitar to show how everyone loves you.. Jason Jason Jason Jason: I guess maybe there's one person here... (Plays his guitar and snaps out of the darkness) Barney: Great job! Use Golden Healing next! Hope: Already on top... (Raises her hand) Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! (Quickly twirling her wand, she is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground.) Hope: Return from the form in which you came! Golden Healing!!! (Jason's negative energy disappears and Jason appears back to himself again) Hope: Jason! (Transforming back to her civilian clothes and hugging Jason) If you ever feel upset I'm here to talk... Jason: Alright. (Clapping is heard) Woman: Excellent! Perfect! Hope: Wait is that? Baby Bop: She's... Woman: Genevieve Tsurihime. Jason: The one and only?! Hope: Eh?! Genevieve: I've been looking everywhere for you darling..... My card. Now.. I was thinking that we should go with a new TV show for kids produced here... Jason: Genevieve..... Thank you so much!!!!! Genevieve: We'll discuss it in my limo... Barney: Well at least Jason's dreams came true Baby Bop: But what about our Hope: I had them in a melt proof bag they'll be okay. BJ: Hey but what about Jason? Hope: (shrugs) Eh... But... I guess he'll have a happier time now after all.. He is the Play Along Ranger... (It ends with a water color of Jason singing and dancing) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: It's summer solstice! So hot!!!! Barney: There's a kakigori place opening! Hope: Could it be... All 4: The HiT Circus!!!! Hope: Next time on Barney Hunters, "The Hottest Day of the Year!! Race for Kakigori!!" Imagination is the key to your destiny.